


[OP][馬艾]松果

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: ！死亡注意
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 4





	[OP][馬艾]松果

**Author's Note:**

> ！死亡注意

松果

Izou一直到戰爭結束很久以後才有時間靜下來思考。

消失近三年，據說固守於老爹留下來的遺產專心放逐自己的Marco，再次出現的時，獸化形體一度陌生的讓Izou睜著眼，半天回不了神。

嫣紅指甲輕叩於刻有不祥龍紋的狹長的煙管，青煙燻的龍身在浮光掠影中晃蕩，如墨漆黑的瞳孔精準穿透晃蕩不定的阻礙，煙圈層層堆別，長嘆被人很好隱藏於呼吸間的些許縫隙。

冷卻下來的殺意形成類似微醺的狀態，他們習慣在戰後將思維置於遙不可及的遠方，把酒狂歡，超脫放縱，期望在深淵面前不會因強烈的痛苦而潰堤，畢竟現實是不講理的雜種，三年後，他的心跳時不時跟著青銅大鐘的共鳴而鼓動。

不死鳥的再生炎與火拳的陽炎無論是在色譜上還是功能上皆分屬不同區塊，白鬍子海賊團曾經的一二隊隊長豪放佔據在海賊團的左右兩側，向世界宣戰，溫差激起強烈氣流，他們從不排斥對方，那種紫是高貴而難以形容的華麗，是燃燒中綻放的紫藤花海，是Izou銘記於心的景色。

相比Ace熱情放縱的暖色系，幻獸時而淡如冰晶，時而藍如大海，襯托主人本身的性格，他們早已習慣不死鳥修長的湛藍身軀。

但不會是鮮紅色的。

或扭曲如鬼火的青綠。

就連本該金環相接的尾羽都漆上一層死寂白斑。

他想過各種質問。

不是輕浮到能劃分出彼此間的全新橫溝，就是刻意漠視既定的事實從而提起，哪種Izou都拒絕接受。

抿著嘴唇，他將煙管翻轉，輕敲。

於是Marco在起飛前帶著異常輕鬆的笑容回答Izou壓抑在嘴裡的擔憂。

「本來只是想做個紀念，」膝下轉為帶麟的青紫色獸爪，胸腹纏上幽冥的火光，彷彿沐浴在無數屍骸當中誕生的血色長翼，除了胸前的刺青，Izou幾乎認不得扭曲的幻獸正是曾經優雅高貴的鳳凰，男人的聲音乾裂沙啞，挾雜奇特的咆哮，Izou緊握煙管，藏起莫名戰慄的雙手，死死盯著Marco反白的瞳孔，「……你知道，燒營火的時候，如果在不同品種的樹枝之間塞入墜落的松果，火焰會在不同時期轉成其他顏色，藍色，紅色，橘色，紫色，綠色，白色──各種顏色。」

肉驗可見的黑氣環繞著鳥身，Izou猛然意識到Marco的招牌金髮也一併消失無蹤。

「他們威脅要帶走老爹跟Ace的屍體，來的人太多，我們沒有別的選擇，海葬或火葬都不足以舉行，還得確保遺體的完整性……」

「你把自己關在棺木裡。」Izou說，這不是個問句，他不需要Marco的回答，慢條斯理抽出煙管，揉入新的煙草。

Marco，或許說曾經名為Marco的生物點點頭：「我猜我死過一次，yoi。」

借的火帶上足以燃燒的溫度，左手手腕內遭人劃出來的醜陋傷疤卻感受不到治癒的麻癢感。

風壓吹落幾綹黑絲，Izou轉身，踏上木橋，走往通向現世的路。

「白痴，替我向老爹問好。」


End file.
